


红枫

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: “那我就要亲你了。”
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 1





	红枫

**Author's Note:**

> *本宫大辅x高石岳  
> *短打，瞎搞的别认真不好吃

“岳。”

八神光从身后叫他，声音绵软得像夏天盛在瓷碗里的红豆冰。他循声回头在人群里找她，女孩子举着试用装的口红笑着向他招手。喊他：岳，过来。

他走过去。八神光比他矮，他要低着头看她。女孩儿伸手，给他看口红的膏体留在手背上的痕迹。又听她问：哪个好看呀？

都很好看。他回答得绅士，接着收获了女士不赞同的眼神。是在说：不要敷衍我。

八神光又眯起眼睛端详自己手背上的痕迹，她说是砖红色的好看，还是枫叶色的呢。用的是问句，但远没打算得到法兰西血统的男人半分意见。

目光又回到了他的身上，女孩儿柔软的手指伸过来捏住他的手腕。她突然笑得开心，问他：“岳。嘴巴，嘴巴借我一下好不好？”

没等他表示疑虑，更不用讲等他应好。八神光已经抬起他的下巴，用一次性的棉签从唇角勾勒到唇峰，又回到唇角。

“拜托拜托啦——我嘴唇过敏了。”

他自然无法说不好的。对他的配合八神光心满意足。

女孩儿的动作很轻，巧克力味的膏体抹在嘴巴上古怪得很。

他能听到人群里传来的笑，更别提男孩子难免都会因这种事而羞赧。

八神光也笑，他便又做出不开心的样子。

是都在说岳君好看。

她哄他。

他轻轻地哼了一下，却也没强硬地直起身拒绝对方最后的收尾动作。

“很好。”八神光仰头看他，满意地点头，“皮肤白果然什么都很好看。”

“你也很白，用什么颜色都好看。”

“哦？”八神光咯咯地笑，“倒也不用恭维我喔。”

八神光叫人帮忙从柜子里取了崭新的，转身去柜台结账。她还是选了后者，颜色像日本的红枫。

他站在门口等他的好友，嘴巴上像糊了一层黏稠的糖浆。他忍不住向上舔了一次上唇，味道就像触感一样古怪。

本宫大辅买好了运动鞋跑来找他，红头发的年轻人盯着他的嘴巴看了好一会儿。问：谁弄的？小光？

见他点头，大辅没再讲。

小光的事情，年轻人永远只会问责事件的另一方。就比如：她要你就给了？

这次倒是没有例常的问话。

他反问：很奇怪？

大辅不满地睨他，讲：肯定的吧。大男人谁会涂这些东西——

他便起了坏心，勾了勾指节示意对方走近些。谁叫这人这样言之凿凿又大言不惭。

心思干净的大辅就走过来，远没想过下一秒的自己会被怎样对待。

岳早猜到了对方的顺从。

他凑到对方的脸颊边，凑到了耳侧，小心翼翼。

“那我就要亲你了。”

像巧克力，又像奶油，或许也像男孩子们的吻。

轻飘飘，软糯柔软，烙上了同样的色彩。

像日本的红枫，像年轻人发梢跳动的火红，就像男孩子们的吻。

  
-FIN-


End file.
